


Winegod

by Serai



Category: elijah wood - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Het, Hot, Laughter, Mardi Gras, PWP, RPF, Sex against the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardi Gras is fun. LOTS of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winegod

**Author's Note:**

> From 2004: "Okay, you can blame undone27 for this one. It's those damn SpanglyLij pics!"

.

.

_UHHN,_

I grunt as he shoves me against the wall. _Damn, boy, watch it!_ But his mouth stops mine, and the words are just a thick bubble of air trapped between our tongues. His mouth doesn't look very big, but his lips stretch to cover mine and he's suddenly a lot stronger than I thought. Teeth cutting and catching at my lips, and the wet of his tongue is slick and hot. He breaks the kiss and licks my cheek, working down to suck my jaw, marking my neck with bright little bites.

"Hey, slow down there," I gasp as his hands run down to my legs. 

"Fuck that," he pants, sweating as he shoves up against me. I can feel his hard-on through the costume. The material crackles when I grab a fistful of it, and then we're yanking at each other's skirts, pulling tights down to grab hot flesh with crazed fingers. I grasp, he plunges, and we yell into each other's mouths, laugh, bite, curse. He's hot and fast, and I fist my other hand into his soft kitten hair. Growling, he reaches down and hooks my knee onto his hip.

"Oh shit," I gasp, "You wanna do it right here?!" I can't believe this guy.

"Fuck yeah," he laughs, and slides his fingers in quick, spreads the wet and makes me yelp with his fingertips at just…the right…spot.

"Someone's gonna come in, y'know." The door's not six inches to the left of me, and I flash on the headlines if we get caught. It's too funny. "What if we… _aaahhh!_ " I'm cut off by his sudden thrust, right up to the hilt in one long go. _Oh YEAH, baby!_ Shy? Who the _fuck_ ever said this one was shy?

He groans as he starts thrusting, sharp sounds that cut into me with velvet edges. His rhythm builds quickly, and within a minute, he's pounding hard. "You…were saying?" he laughs, his words short and breathless.

I can't answer, the beer buzzing in my brain and the taste of his sweat and spit like a drug in my mouth. The very speed of it all shoves me up towards the edge, and I reel at how strong he is, how fucking hot. Pulling on his hair, I wanna look at him while I'm coming. He grins as he watches me go, pants, "Yeah, yeah, that's it, oh fucking yeah!" Then he crushes his mouth back on mine and eats my scream like a cat killing a mouse.

His arms take my weight when I slump, and he angles his hips down to push me back up the wall. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he doubles up his speed, his grunts go lower and take on a thick, deadly sound. His tongue plunges back into my mouth, and I clutch at his shoulders, pound his back, grab his hot little ass and dig my nails in. "Do it, come on, fuck me baby, fuck me Lij," I chant, as he crests. One last hard slam, then he freezes and shakes, a long low moan turning into a _rrrroooooaaaawwwwrrr_ as he finally comes, his eyes jammed shut and his brow furrowed, no hobbit this but a fucking man getting his rocks off. _Yeah, yeah, you're so…yeah_

There's some long seconds of buzzing void, nothing but heat and a salty fog, hot breath puffing against slack lips, and his cock going slack and sliding out of me. He lets go of my legs, and I slide back against the wall. At least he has the presence of mind to steady me so I don't fall over, but he's still not really conscious for a few seconds. His kiss is full of panting, and a tongue that's sleepy-sated and tastes of beer and cigarettes. Those clove things, gods, how can he smoke those? But they give him a tang that for a moment makes me want to fuck him all over again.

When a few minutes have gone by, he opens his eyes and smiles at me. Without a word, we do up each other's clothes, kissing a little but not much. I wipe the sweat from his neck and he runs a hair through my hair. 

"You better get out there, you got people waiting," I murmur. He laughs.

"Yeah." Kisses me again, then again. "Damn," he murmurs, tonguing my lips. 

"Later, babe," I whisper, licking him back. He pushes against me, one last flick of his tongue, "Later." Then he's gone out the door, in a flash of sparkling white and gold, blue eyes hot with sated, drunken glee.

.


End file.
